VIP Server
Overview A VIP server is a Roblox feature for all games that involves a monthly subscription-based service to a private server for a specific game, and the user who is paying for the private server is able to configure its settings for the duration of the subscription. In Jailbreak, renting a private server costs 200 Robux per month and can be cancelled at any time, which still allows the server to remain active until the day that the subscription would renew if it hadn’t been cancelled. Usage VIP servers can be very helpful for grinding cash (that is the main purpose,) but quite costly for most people as well. It is recommended to farm as much cash as you can before the server expires. VIP server owners can invite their friends or other players to the server (if they wish) to help them farm cash or perform other tasks, and the owner can kick whoever they want using the in-game Kick button and selecting the desired player‘s name if they want to kick them out of the game. On VIP servers, the large stores like the Jewelry Store or Bank take 13 hours in game to open. It takes the Jewelry Store and Bank 13 in game hours to open, unlike in public servers that take 8 hours to open. VIP servers can also have very little lag due to the lack of players, so users won’t have to deal with any glitches (unlike public servers.) The small stores take 10 real minutes to replenish their cash each time they get robbed which is the same as public servers. The Museum and Train open up in 7 in game hours. In the official Jailbreak Discord Server, you are able to post your VIP Server link in an exclusive channel, if you'd like your channel to be open to the public. Kick feature The kick feature is a feature for VIP server owners that allows the owner to kick anyone, including themselves out of the Server. The kick feature can be very useful if you don't want any players to interrupt you while you are on your VIP server. The kick feature is most likely used for Youtubers who find players that troll them. The kick feature also prevents players from rejoining your game unless you create a new server. Trivia * Players can exploit/no-clip in an empty VIP server if they don’t want to risk getting reported, however they can still have their data reset if Jailbreak’s exploit detection catches them cheating, or if another player in the VIP server reports the incident. * Asimo3089 recommends players to use a VIP server with a few friends for the best experience and reduced lag, though public servers give you the most action in the game. * People who own VIP servers end up rich very quickly if paired with Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP. This contrasts heavily with public servers since people are usually robbing places all the time resulting in a much longer wait for reopenings (with the exception of the Train). * You cannot obtain a Keycard in a VIP server without either Pickpocketing somebody or killing a cop. * In the 1 Billion Visits Update, a soccer ball spawns in the middle of the Roblox Logo when the first player logs into the VIP Server, same with new Public Servers, which are rare (unless an update is pushed.) * Owners of VIP Servers can kick members. * In the Black Friday Sale, a feature was added by Badcc called "Cinematic Camera." Basically you can '''Noclip '''in different places.This is only available to VIP Server owners.This was removed in the Winter Update. * Not very many people like the fact that you have to pay 200 ROBUX. * The kick feature can be used to kick yourself! Category:Gameplay Category:Server